I Can't Stop Thinking About You
by Damon4eva
Summary: When Rose finds out that she is pregnant with Dimitri's baby, she wants an abortion straight away. But what will happen when the Academy find out? And will Rose realise that she can't live without this baby before it's too late? After Shadow Kiss!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!!! Another new story!!!!**

**I recently read the VA books and fell in love with them!!!**

**So I had to write a FF…I hope I don't screw it up!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

Vampire Academy FF - I can't stop thinking about you

Chapter 1

RPOV

I sat in the waiting room of a large hospital. People rushed all around me, in and out of rooms, up and down stairs. I watched as people were ushered into rooms so they could see the doctor. All while I just sat there, waiting for my turn.

As I sat here I let my mind wander. I thought about how I had got to be here

_*Flash back*_

_I was out strigo__i hunting. I only had one objective, find a specific strigori. I was sent to find Dimitri._

_His trail had led me to some forest in the middle of Canada. _

_I quietly slipped through the undergrowth. It was middle of the day (on my nocturnal time) and I was alone, because I had left to do one job, Kill a strigoi. But this wasn't just any strigoi, this was Dimitri. And I had to kill him to save him, even though I still loved him. Every day I would think about him, and I would always wonder if he ever thought of me, or even remember me after he had been awakened._

_Then __I felt it._

_The nauseous feeling I would get whenever I was close to a Strigoi__. I closed in, my heart in my mouth. I had hoped that I wouldn't find him, that I wouldn't have to kill him, even though I knew he would want me to kill him._

_I peered through the trees and found a clearing. Dimitri was sitting in the middle, hunched over, and facing away from me. It was the perfect position for a kill. I had the element of surprise and he was oblivious that I was less than 20 meters away from him. _

_I moved into the clearing, silver stake in hand._

_But then I heard his sobs. I froze, Dimitri was a strigori and he was crying. It had been drilled into us from a very young age that Strigoi were heartless killing machines, so I couldn't believe that he was crying._

_Suddenly his head shot up. Crap. He spun around and started growling. When he recognized me, he stopped abruptly and straightened up from his crouched position with a sad look in his eyes._

'_Roza?' he said in almost a whisper. He started to walk towards me but I held up the stake._

'_Stay away' I threatened._

_He stopped and whispered my name again 'Roza'_

_The way my name rolled off his lips looked so right, it sounded so right._

_But I pulled away from my daydream, and remembered what I was here for 'I have to kill you' I said, trying to sound confident but the wobble in my voice gave me away._

'_Roza, don't do this' he said calmly, and almost in a pleading way._

_I looked away from his eyes, I couldn't bear to look at him 'I have to, it's what you have wanted' my voice cracked._

_His face became hard and unreadable. 'You think I don't know what I want? You don't think I can make my own decisions?'_

_I looked away 'I promised you, I can't break that promise'_

'_Fine then, you want to fight? Let's fight' he taunted._

_He crouched into a fighting position and started to circle me._

_As I began to circle him as well, I knew I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill him._

_Looking at Dimitri and picturing ways of killing him was making me sick._

_But then he stopped abruptly and straightened up. Something had changed and that same sad look returned to his eyes. 'No' he turned away 'I can't hurt you'_

_I stopped as well, anger washed through me. Did he except me to kill him when he couldn't kill me?_

'_You can't give up' I yelled at him._

'_I made you promise to kill me if I was turned Strigoi' he said looking me in the eye._

'_You were just telling me not to kill you' I said, still mad that he had stopped._

'_I remembered, I want to die'_

_I looked at the ground, I still couldn't kill him._

'_So what are you waiting for? Kill me already, put me out of this misery' he said, holding his arms out in front._

'_If you can't kill me, how do you expect me to kill you if I still love you?' I blurted out._

_Then he did the most un-expectant thing. He ran over to me and kissed me full on the lips._

_I threw my arms around his necks and kissed him back eagerly. He kissed me with such force that he lifted me off the ground._

_After a few minutes of kissing, he put me back on the ground and, without breaking the kiss, began to unbutton my black guardian shirt I had received when we went to the royal court. I responded immediately and swiftly began to unbutton his shirt._

_I ran my hands up and along his rock hard abs._

_I felt him suppress a shudder that rippled thought his body._

_When we broke away, he whispered my name over and over. But then he said 'I love you Roza, I always have and I always will'_

_It almost felt as if I had just been bitten but a vampire, the happiness filled my eyes with joyful tears._

_As one spilt over and slid down my cheek, he pulled away and looked at me with worried eyes._

'_What's wrong?' he asked, his voice filled with worry, as he wiped away the tear with his fingertips._

'_Oh, Dimitri, I love you so much' I managed to choke out before I pulled his lips to mine fro a deep and passionate kiss._

_Somehow my bra-strap was unhinged and I pulled his pants down his legs._

_All that could be heard from our little clearing were my screams of immense pleasure._

_*End of Flashback*_

Suddenly a nurse called my name, 'Rosemarie Hathaway?'

'Yup' I called back as I picked up my shoulder bag/handbag from beside the chair.

'The doctor will see you now' she said politely as she gestured towards a room.

'Thanks' I mumbled. I was not really in the mood to be polite back.

'You're welcome' she said just as sweetly.

I walked into a small room with walls covered with diagrams of pregnant ladies and with diagrams of baby growth. I shuddered at the thought of having to go through that. I looked on the desk and saw some brightly colored paintings stuck just above the computer. I studied the pictures closely and saw that they said, in a very messy scrawl, 'I love you Mummy'. I felt sick in the stomach at the thought of what I was here for. I was here to kill a baby, a child, a life.

I was pulled back to reality when I heard the door opening. I spun around to see a woman in her late 30's standing in the doorway.

'Hi, I'm Dr. Smirnov. But you can just call me Dimitra.' She said as she walked across the room to sit at her desk.

Tears stung my eyes; her name reminded me so much of..._him_.

'So, what are you in here for?' Dimitra said while examining her clipboard on the table.

'I need an abortion' I said very quietly.

'I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?' she asked looking up at me.

'I need an abortion' I said a little louder.

Her face became instantly serious 'Oh, I see' she looked back down at her clipboard. 'Are you aware about the risks with this procedure?' she said formally, all friendliness gone from her voice now.

'Yes, I am' I said simply

'Are you aware of what you're doing?' she said, looking up from her clipboard.

'What I'm doing?' I asked, confused.

'Yes, what you are doing. You know that you are killing someone, taking away their life.' She said seriously.

'Well, I don't regard the thing inside me to be a someone yet' I said just as seriously.

'but you are still stopping a heart. There are a pair of eyes that will never see, a nose that will never smell, a pair of ears that will never hear, a pair of hands that will never fell, a tongue that will never taste' she said passionately. She must be really against abortions, I thought.

'I'm sorry, but I can't have this child' I said.

'That's alright, just so long as you understand what you're doing' she said looking back at her clipboard.

'I do' gosh this was taking longer than I thought it would.

'When do you want the procedure to be held?' she said

'As soon as possible' I said, starting to stand.

'Well then, we have an opening in two weeks. Is that okay with you?'

'Yes fine, the sooner the better'

'Well then, I'll see you in two weeks' she said gesturing towards the door.

'Thank you Doctor' I said as I walked out the door.

********

So? How was it? Should I continue? I need encouragement drastically!!!

Plz review and tell me what you thought

It's much appreciated!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the waiting, i've been up at Noosa without a computer**

**but here is the long awaited 2nd chapter!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

RPOV

As I walked from the hospital, I felt my phone buzz. I looked at the caller ID: Unknown.

I flipped it open 'Hello' I said into the speaker.

'Hello Miss Hathaway' said a familiar voice, a very familiar voice.

'Leave me the fuck alone Kirova' I said as I went to hang up.

'It's nice to hear your voice as well Miss Hathaway, but I would just like to inform you we know where you are and you have to come back to the academy as soon as possible' she said.

'I'm 18; I can make my own decisions. And I don't need someone like_ you_ telling me what to do' I said firmly.

'I know that all it true, but we know what you have been up to, you are going to get an abortion.'

'How do you-'I started.

'It doesn't matter how we know, what matters is that you get to the academy as fast as you can'

'And what if I refuse?' I taunted

'We will send a group of guardians to come and retrieve you' she said simply 'Just make this easier for all of us and just come back'

'Actually, it sounds like a great challenge, send your guardians, because I'm not going back to that hell hole' I said, before hanging up the phone.

****

Kirova's POV

She hung up the phone. 'Son of a bitch' I muttered 'did you track her call?' I said, turning to look at Stan who was looking intently at a computer screen.

'Yes, now we can track her by her mobile phone now' he said proudly.

'Good work. How many guardians can we spare, so that we can go and get her?'

His eyebrows furrowed 'She's not coming back at will?'

'No I'm afraid not' I said angrily 'so how many can we spare?'

'Ummm…only about…5 at maximum'

'Make it 3. We won't need 5 fully trained guardians to capture one 18-year-old girl' I scoffed.

'I wouldn't be too sure about sending only 3. Rose can be quite lethal when she wants to be-'

'Are you contradicting me, Stan?' I said quirking an eyebrow.

'No, Headmistress. I was only saying that-'

'Enough' I interrupted 'You will sent three guardians and three only. Understood?'

'Yes' he said just before he left the room.

I fell onto my chair. One name had given me a headache for 12 years: Rose Hathaway.

****

Almost two days had passed since the phone call from Kirova and I was becoming skeptical that she would stick to her word and send guardians after me. I doubted she could be bothered to send more than three or four guardians at the maximum, and I was pretty sure I could take them down, or just run away…like he taught me…

But why did Kirova want me in the first place? It's not like I'd done anything wrong, or broken any rules. But then again, I didn't understand most of her orders, so I just let it go.

It was about 10 o'clock at night, and I had decided to go and get take-away for dinner. I was becoming really lazy and eating at really bizarre times. It kinda all started when I had found…him. I still beat myself up about what had happened that night, but I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision to not to kill him.

'What're you having?' asked the overweight person behind the counter at the noodle box.

'Ahh, can I have a box of beef and black bean noodles, thanks' I said as I scrounged through my bag to find my purse.

'That'll be $8.50' he said. I handed him the money and he slopped some pre-made noodles into a paper box. I thanked him again and left the store. I began to walk back to my apartment, but something wasn't right. I felt someone staring at me and heard the faint sound of foot steps, somewhere behind me. What now, I thought to myself.

Then they attacked. Two tall men, dressed in almost fully back, stepped out from the ally-way behind me, and another man stepped out in front of me to cut me off. I stopped walking and took a protective stance. One of the men form behind stepped into the road to the right of me. Shit, not I was trapped, front back and right were fully grown guardians and to my left, a wall. Not the best situation to be in. I recognized the one in front, Stan.

'Okay Rose, if you just come with us now, there will be now need for violence.' He said calmly.

'You think I'm just going to come quietly, Stan?' I scoffed.

'Come on Rose, be reasonable. You'll be coming with us one way or another'

'I think I'll take the violent way, thank you' I said, placing my food on the ground beside me.

'you leave us no choice' he sighed.

He suddenly struck out at me, hitting me in the arm. I staggered under the force but regained my balance and took a swing at him. He deflected my fist effortlessly. I instantly kicked him hard in the leg, causing him to stumble a little. He accidentally kicked over my box of noodles, sending the contents spilling all over the sidewalk.

'You owe me $8.50' I said. He grunted in reply.

Suddenly, I felt someone gripping my arm from behind, and remembered the two other guardians. I spun around, punched the guy behind me with such force that it sent him sprawling backwards, blood dripping from his nose. I then kicked the guy on my right, who had started to advance towards me, right in the stomach. He tripped on the gutter, and fell backwards. I took advantage of his weakness and jumped on his lower legs. There was a sickening crack and he screamed out in pain. By this time, the guy behind me had recovered and grabbed my arms, holding them behind my back. I struggled and tried to kick him away, but his grip stayed firm.

'Sorry Rose' Stan muttered, before he punched me in the stomach. A stabbing pain began and I cried out in agony.

'What's wrong with her?' I heard someone say, but they sounded far away. Finally, the pain dragged me under.

********

**Do you know what happened to Rose?**

**it was a little difficult to describe a fight scene, so plz tell me what you thought of it**

**and i was actually eating Beef and Black bean noodles from the Noodle Box down the road when i wrote this at 10 o'clock, just a little bit of usless trivia**

**Note to Noodle Box: Change your doors because i got my finger stuck in the door and it hurt ALOT!!!**

**anywhoo, plz plz plz review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but I went back to school this week and I didn't do as well as I hoped in most of my exams so I'm trying to study more which means less time for writing!!! :(**

**But I'm writing now so enjoy it while you can!!!!**

Chapter 3 VA

I awoke to the sight of blinding lights. I squinted and looked around me; I was in a small room with white walls and very little furniture. I knew straight away where I was; the health clinic at the Academy.

What had happened? All I remember was the pain and then blacking out.

I tried to sit up but something pulled me back, and my hand started to hurt like there was a needle in it. I looked down at my hand, maybe it hurt like there was a needle in it because there was, genius. A drip was in my hand and plastic tubes wrapped around my arms legs and face. I groaned. Why the hell was this happening to me?!

I winced as I pulled the needles out of my arms and legs and ripped the plastic tubes off me. I was getting out of her. Now. I didn't want to be here and I sure as hell didn't deserve this. I am 18 and this is my life.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and heaved myself off it. Suddenly the pain from last night returned and I collapsed in a heap on the floor.

'Oh my god' I heard someone gasp 'Help! Please help! Doctor!'

All of a sudden, I felt hands on me, poking and prodding all over me.

I wrenched my eyelids open to see about five people standing over me, wrapping me in the plastic tubes I just took off and piercing my with the needles I just took out. Don't they get it? If I just took off the damn things, wouldn't that mean I didn't want them on?!

'What's going on? I croaked. Nobody looked up. 'Hey! What's going on?' I said in a louder voice.

'She's awake!' cried a nurse. No duh, I thought.

'Put her to sleep" said the person who seemed to be in charge, I suspected that he was a doctor. The nurse pulled out a needle and tried to jab me with it but I pulled away.

'Tell me what the hell is going on?' I demanded, starting to rip off the tubes again.

'Stop in now and cooperate with us. We're only trying to help you' said the doctor calmly.

'Why the fuck should I cooperate? I don't want to be here! I was fucking brought here by force and against my own will! Give me one good reason why I should cooperate?!' I yelled back at him. I was getting really mad now.

'Because your baby might die.' He said stiffly.

My baby. I stopped struggling at once. Dimitri's baby. If it died…I would have nothing left of him. But I was going to get an abortion already so what's the point, I argued with myself. But just thinking about killing something that was part him was starting to make me feel sick. I was fine talking about killing it…but now that it might actually happen…I felt scared that I might lose it.

The doctor noticed my temporary distraction and shoved the needle into my arm.

'Ow' I said sarcastically. I had had so many that they almost didn't hurt anymore. Also the pain in my stomach area was much worse.

Slowly I felt the medicine drip through me and the drowsiness took over.

_***__Some time latter***_

As I slowly woke up, the first thing I felt was Lissa through our bond. She was very close and _very_ worried. When I finally flickered my eyelids open, the first thing I saw was her face.

'Rose?' she said quietly.

'Hey, Lissa' I sighed. It was always good to see her, whether I wanted to be here or not.

'Oh my god, Rose. I've been so worried!' she sighed and hugged me tightly. She instantly pulled away when she felt me wince. 'Sorry' she apologized.

''sokay' I mumbled as I tried to push myself up into a more comfortable position. 'So what have you been up to?' I asked innocently.

Her mood rapidly changed. 'Who cares about me? What the hell has been happening to you? First you just leave to go after Dimitri and then I don't hear from you for months and I don't know whether your alive or dead or…never mind, but then Stan and two other guardians, who looked awfully beaten up might I add, come back with you screaming in agony. And I had to stand here and not know a thing while they took you to the medical clinic and took you to the operating room! How do you think I feel?!' She screeched.

'You're forgetting I know exactly how you feel. The bond, remember' I pointed out.

'Oh, sorry. I have just been away from you for so long that I almost forgot' she said sheepishly. 'But really, what happened?'

'It's a long story' I said, hoping she would drop it. She obviously didn't, and just stood there waiting for the explanation. 'Okay you know how I went after Dimitri. Well I found him but I couldn't kill him, and instead we kinda…you know'

'Rose! With a strigori! What if he lost control? What if he killed you?' she interrupted.

'Do you want me to tell it or not?' I asked.

'Okay okay, I won't interrupt again' she insisted.

'Thank you, well after that, I lost him and I kinda gave up looking for him. I decided just to try and fit in with humans because I didn't want to go back to the academy and I defiantly didn't want to go and find my _mother_. Anyway, a spent quite a few months doing that and I was getting pretty good at it as well, but then I started feeling really sick so I went to the doctors and they told me I was pregnant.' I saw Lissa's mouth start to open but I cut her off 'if you interrupt again, I won't finish.' She quickly closed her mouth' as I was saying, I was told I was pregnant, and so I went to go and book an abortion. But as soon as I stepped out of the hospital, I got a phone call from Kirova telling me to come back. I refused so she sent guardians. They got me and brought me back here. That's practically it'

At the end of it, she let out a huge breath. 'Wow, you have been busy! But that doesn't explain why you came in here screaming and you went to the operating room?'

'Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Stan punched me in the stomach?' I shrugged.

Her eyes widened 'you didn't tell me that! That could kill the baby'

That same sick feeling swept over me again.

'Ah, Rose, you're awake' said a voice from the door way. I looked up to see the same doctor from last night standing there. 'Princess, could you excuse us for a minute?'

'Yeah, sure' she said as she got up and walked to the door. When she got there, she looked back at me once more before leaving. The doctor shut the door behind her.

'Now Rose' he began 'do you know much about what happened last night?' I shook my head 'Well, when Stan punched you in the stomach, he hurt the baby…a lot. You would have been in a lot of pain' I nodded 'we have been able to save the baby…for now, but we will have to keep a very close eye on you, to make sure everything goes to plan'

'But why did the Academy want me here in the first place?' I asked.

'They wanted you here because we needed to know who the father was. If you delivered the baby at a normal human hospital, things might go very badly and you might die. Same with a normal abortion.' He paced around the side of the bed to get closer to me 'Rose, Vallisa told us about you going to find Dimitri Belikov, and we have to know, is there a chance that he is the father?'

I thought about lying to him but then realize that I might die if I lied 'yes' I said quietly.

'Good that's all we need to know' he turned on his heel and began to walk towards the door.

'What's going to happen?' I asked.

'We have to kill it. There has never been a Damphir and Strigoi baby and we have no idea how it will turn out. Better to be safe than sorry' he said simply.

'But isn't it my decision?' I argued.

'No, it's not. This thing could turn out to be half Strigoi of all we know'

'But it may not'

'I'm sorry' he said before leaving the room.

*********

**Yay it's a pretty long one this time!!!**

**Hope you liked it!!!**

**Plz review and tell me what you thought!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You lucky people!!!! Two updates in two days!!!!**

**Hope you enjoy it!!!!**

Chapter 4

The doctor's words echoed in my ears; _we have to kill it, we have to kill it._

Anger swept over me. How can it not be my choice? How can it not be my choice how I live my life? How dare they make my decisions for me?

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Lissa stood there looking at me strangely.

'Are you okay?' she asked as she walked over to the bed.

'Why wouldn't I be okay?' I snapped.

'Well…for one thing, you have that 'I'm going to punch someone in the face' look on your face' I quickly composed my face 'What's got you so keyed up?'

I took a deep breath and looked at the wall behind her. 'They said they are going to kill my baby'

She looked confused 'But didn't you want an abortion in the first place'

'Yeah, that was before. And it's the principle of the matter, it was going to be my decision, but now they are making all of my decisions for me! It's not fair' I argued.

'Okay okay, I understand' she said. After about a minute of silence, I was the first to speak.

'I'm getting out of here' I muttered.

She looked up 'Hmm?'

'I said, I'm getting out of here. And you have to help me' I said strongly.

'What? How are you going to do that? How am I going to help?' she asked.

'I don't know yet…but I'll think of something. All I know is that I can't stay here' I insisted.

'And what makes you think I'm just going to help you. I mean you left me, and now you want my help to get you out of here again, away from me?' she said, putting her hands on her hips.

I was shocked that she was arguing with me 'What about all the times I've been there for you? I left you once, yes, but if I don't get out of here now I won't have any power. They will kill my baby, Liss, don't you understand? They will kill my little Dimitri…' I trailed off.

'So this is what this is all about? Dimitri?'

'This baby is all I have left of him' I said with tears starting to well up in my eyes.

She finally gave in with a sigh 'Fine. But how will I help?'

'Compulsion obviously?'

'What? You want me to use that just to get you out of here?'

'Please just help me get out' I pleaded.

She groaned and eventually agreed. Now all I had to do was to figure out the plan.

_***Some time later***_

Everything was planned. Lissa had convinced Christian to help and Adrian was always very willing to help _the little Damphir_.

The plan was that Christian and Adrian would create a distraction and then Lissa would help me out of the grounds. When I asked her to come with me she refused. She said she couldn't leave Christian.

It was a very simple plan but quite difficult to pull off. I was breathing heavily thinking about all the possible things that could go wrong. Caught by a guardian, not be let through the gates, and countless other things.

As Lissa slipped through the door I stood up from my bed. I grunted as the stabbing pain in my stomach began again, it was starting to fade so it was easier to ignore.

'You ready?' Lissa asked, an excited glint in her eye.

'Ready. Let's go' I said eagerly.

'We just have to wait for the distraction'

I shifted my weight from one foot the other in anticipation. Suddenly we heard people nearby shouting 'Fire! Fire!'

'Let's go' said Lissa.

She opened the door a crack and looked out before slipping out with me by her heals. A blanket of smoke smothered almost every thing in sight. We slid along the wall and out of the clinic, without anyone noticing. Then we took off running. I was much faster than Lissa because of Dimitri's training, so I had to drag her along sometimes. Once we ran through the halls of the Academy, we had already accumulated a group of people calling after us. Even thought the throbbing pain in my stomach was growing, I didn't slow. I could rest once I was out of here.

We ran out the doors into the fresh air. Adrenaline rushed through me, we were so close. The Guardians on duty saw us coming and took a protective stance.

'Let us through' said Lissa, using her compulsion.

The guardian's eyes glazed over and he stood aside.

'This is where I leave you' she said, turning to face me.

'Thank you for everything' I said, pulling her into an embrace. We heard shouts coming from the main building.

'Go, Rose.' She said pushing me away and running back towards the school. I didn't need any more encouragement. I took off running, out of the gates of the Academy which I hated so much.

The pain from my stomach was now affecting my breathing and I was gasping for air. But I knew if I stopped, they would catch me, so I pushed forward. Eventually I found the place I had been searching for; the cabin.

I let out a sigh when I saw it. This place held so many memories and was like a home to me. As I broke through the door, I took in the familiar surroundings. Almost nothing had changed since the last time I had been here.

When my eyes passed over the bed, I ran over to it and flopped down on it. I was so exhausted and every muscle in my body was aching.

Reality hit me like cold water on my face. I had done it, I had escaped, I had saved my baby, I had saved Dimitri's baby. Freedom…it felt very good. After sometime of lying there, I fell asleep.

I woke up some time later, feeling very groggy. Sun streamed through the window and onto the floor. What had woken me up? I wondered. Suddenly I realized I wasn't alone.

'Roza?' said a heavily Russian-accented voice, coming from the corner of the room.

I didn't have to look at the person to know who it was.

Dimitri Belikov.

*********

**OMG he's finally back!!!!!**

**Plz plz plz review and tell me what you thought!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously_

'_Roza?' said a heavily Russian-accented voice, coming from the corner of the room._

_I didn't have to look at the person to know who it was._

_Dimitri Belikov._

Chapter 5

I squeezed my eyes shut. I was dreaming. He couldn't be here. I was dreaming.

'Roza, please look at me' said the voice, closer this time. I squinted through my eyelids and saw the shape of Dimitri.

'I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, you're not here' I kept repeating.

'If this is a dream, then I don't want to wake up' he said. I felt something cold brush my cheek 'Please, Roza, please look at me'

I slowly opened my eyes and looked into his. Nothing had changed since that time in the clearing; they were just as deep and showed just as much love and passion as they did on that night. I lent into his touch and sighed.

'How are you?' he said calmly, yet there was hidden worry in his voice.

I rolled my eyes 'Just surviving' I admitted.

He laughed 'I know. I saw your escape.' He said as he stroked my hair.

'What? How?' I asked.

He laughed again 'I have ways' I sighed again and subconsciously let my fingertips trace every curve on his face.

'You are really here' it was only then I realized his position. I was still lying on the bed and he was lying on top of me, pressing our torsos together. I took advantage of the situation and wrapped my legs around his.

We lay there in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before something happened. Something inside me nudged me. I winced a little at the pressure.

'What was that?' asked Dimitri, immediately jumping off me. I sat up and crossed my legs on the bed.

'Well…umm…Dimitri, I have something to tell you' I started.

'Roza, just hurry up and tell me. What was that?' I insisted.

'Umm…well…I'm pregnant, Dimitri' I finally said. He froze. 'Dimitri? Are you okay?' I said, as I waved my hand in front of his eyes.

He shook his head 'How could you do this to me Rose? I love you so much, and when I finally track you down and get you to talk to me…I find out that you have slept with someone else and now-now…you're pregnant!' he yelled, his hands clenching into fists.

'No, no, Dimitri, I haven't slept with anyone. That's the point, I haven't slept with anyone but you' I insisted, shuffling further back on the bed, away from his trembling form.

'You expect me to believe that? That you are pregnant with my baby? That's bullshit, and you know it. We only had sex when I was still a damphir which would be impossible to get you pregnant, and then once when I was strigoi, when I'm the living dead, and you expect me to believe that you are pregnant after that one time?' I didn't understand the rest because he started to swear in Russian.

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes 'You don't believe me? You think I'm lying to you?'

'I just can't understand why you would try and lie to me'

'I'm not lying, please believe me, I'm begging of you, I'm not lying' I sobbed, tears running constantly down my cheeks.

His face softened 'you're crying…because of me. Please don't cry' he said, walking over to me and pulling me to a seat in the corner. 'Shhh, shhh, please don't cry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I yelled' he soothed as he rocked me back and forth.

'But you don't believe me' I sobbed into his chest.

He paused 'If you say it's my child, I believe you'

'Really?' I pulled away enough to look at his face.

'Really.' He confirmed.

Slowly he brought his lips to mine, kissing me softly at first but gradually growing stronger. When we finally broke away, we were both gasping for breath. I clutched at his shirt color desperately.

'Stay with me, Dimitri. Please don't leave me. I don't want to live without you, I can't live without you' I begged.

'I'll never leave you Roza. As long as you want me, I'm here. I promise' he said passionately.

'I love you, Dimitri' I said while wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

'I love you too, Roza, you can't even imagine how much I love you'

'I think I've got a pretty good idea' I smiled and brought my mouth to his. Before I even noticed, he had got rid of my shirt and unbuttoned his.

'God, how fast are you?' I said in between kisses. He smirked and took me to the bed.

*********

**Another chapter!!!**

**I think this is the most I have every updated over the course of 2 days!!!**

**Sorry this one was a bit shorter than the others...  
**

**But if you want me to continue to update quickly…review review review!!!**

**It really motivates me and MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!!! (Truth!!!) **

**Hope you enjoyed!!!! :) :) :) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lissa's POV

I flinched as I was slapped across the face. I looked at the ground, refusing to look at Kirova.

'Okay Vasilisa, we will give you one more chance to tell us where did Rosemarie Hathaway go?'

'I've told you, I do not know' I screamed. It was the truth yet they continued to say that I was lying and continued to hit me.

'Well, do you have any idea as to where she would have gone to?'

'NO!' I yelled 'Now let Christian go, he's does nothing wrong!'

'But he was the one who started the fire wasn't he?' she questioned.

'Yes but the only reason he did it was because I asked him to. You can punish me all you like but just don't hurt him.'

'Bring Christian in!' she yelled. They brought in a struggling Christian.

'Get the fuck off me' he yelled.

'Christian!' I shouted. He immediately calmed when he saw me. I tried to get up and run to him but Kirova pushed me back down.

'Now that Mr. Ozera is here, do you know where Miss Hathaway went?' she asked again.

'Don't you believe me? I don't know!' she just shrugged her shoulders, walked over to Christian and slapped him hard across the face. I cried out as I saw him flinch. 'Please stop it, please!'

Kirova took no notice of me. She just waved her hand and three guardians grabbed me and Christian, and dragged us out of the room.

I just hoped that Rose was as far away as possible from the academy.

Rose POV

I collapsed on Dimitri's chest; my breath was ragged as I tried to breathe evenly. I had missed this so much; I had missed him so much. I felt him kiss my hair and run his hands down my spine. I shivered and looked into his deep, dark eyes.

'You like what you see?' I asked playfully.

He grinned and crushed his lips to mine 'Yes, I love what I see' I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

'I love you so much' I sighed.

'I love you more' he said as he brushed some strands of hair away from my face.

'I highly doubt that's even possible' I joked.

A mischievous smile spread across his face and he kissed along my jaw line, down my neck and slowly across my collarbone. I let out a small moan and felt his lips curl up into a smile. He lifted his head up and looked at me.

'Are you convinced that I love you more than you now?' he asked.

'No, not just yet' I said as I pulled him to me and kissed him passionately. He returned my enthusiasm while his hands knotted in my hair, securing his face to mine. My hands were running up and down his back, not allowing any space to be between us. So much passion and love filled this kiss and I never wanted it to end.

But he stopped abruptly and pulled away from me. He started swearing in Russian, and began running around the room putting clothes in and throwing clothes at me.

'Hurry, hurry. Get changed, we have to get out of here.' He yelled as he pulled a shirt over his head.

'What? Why?' I asked as I yanked my jeans on.

'They've sent people after you. We have to get out of here' he repeated as he speedily helped me button up my shirt. When I was fully dressed, I quickly grabbed my shoulder before he dragged me out of the cottage.

In the distance I heard running footsteps and some sort of snuffling sound. PSI Hounds. I didn't have a chance to react before Dimitri had flung me over his back and we were off running.

The wind whipped my face as I clung to his back for dear life.

'They have reached the cottage' he said 'I'm so sorry; I should have noticed them coming ages ago. And now were running for our lives'

'I don't know why you're apologizing? If you hadn't found me in the first place…they would have defiantly got me.' I explained.

'Thank you' he murmured.

'For what?'

'For taking me back so willingly. I thought…I thought you would never forgive me for what I did…that night in the woods'

I had completely forgotten.

_***Flashback***_

_After that night in the forest with Dimitri, I woke to find myself alone in the clearing. I looked around and saw my clothes in a pile and some writing scrawled on a nearby tree. I quickly threw on my clothes and walked over to the tree with the carvings. It read:_

_My dear Roza_

_I deeply regret leaving you alone but I thought it would be the best way for me to leave, so that your last memories of me will be pleasant. I am sorry I let this happen, as much as I enjoyed it, it makes me sick to the core to think of what might have happened if I had lost control. Please don't come looking for me, go and live a normal life. I will never forget you and you will always be my Roza to me._

_Love you forever,_

_Dimitri Belikov_

_After reading this, I walked from the clearing feeling hollow and tears flowing freely down my cheeks._

_***End of Flashback***_

'Do you remember?' he asked wearily.

I swallowed back tears 'Yes' shit, my voice was shaky.

He slowed down to a jog and pulled me around so he cradled me in his arms.

'Oh please don't cry. I'm so sorry, so so sorry. I was stupid back then, stupid ever to let you go.'

'I'm not crying' I sniffed as I hastily brushed back tears forming in my eyes.

'Roza, you know you can't lie to me' he said as he brushed away a tear I had missed.

'I'm sorry I'm being so emotional. I usually never cry. It must have something to do with the whole pregnancy thing'

He smiled and placed a hand on my stomach where a small bump was forming 'Yes, our baby. I still can't get over that shock'

'Me either' I said, placing my hand over the top of his. We stared into each others eyes for awhile before Dimitri started picking up the pace again.

'We better get going, or they'll start to catch up' he said before he put me back on his back and took off running again.

*********

**okay this chapter was a little weird so sorry about that!!!**

**but i hoped you still all enjoyed it!!!**

**plz plz plz review and tell me what you thought!!! All encouragement is much apprecieated and you know that the more reviews, the faster the updates!!! :) :) :) :) :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has been so long since I have updated but I've had all my assignments due at the same time and I have been caught up with all of that!!!  
**

**Hope you like this chap because I spent my science lesson writing this instead of listening to the teacher!!! Don't worry; she was just marking homework for the whole lesson so I didn't miss anything :D **

**Anyway, on with the chapter!!!**

Chapter 7

RPOV

Dimitri and I jogged through the undergrowth for some time, not saying a word but running in comfortable silence. When we finally broke out into the moonlight, I looked around and recognized it as Spokane.

An uneasy feeling washed over and I tightened my grip on Dimitri's neck.

'We have to keep moving' he muttered as he slid me off his back 'they have to lose our scent if we're ever going to get away'

'Got any ideas?' I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

'We can catch the bus and see where it take us' he answered as he slid his hand into mine. 'Don't worry; I won't let them get you. I won't let anything happen to you'

'I believe you' I said, grasping his hand tightly.

He smiled down on me before he began to pull me along towards the bus stop. He glanced at the time table on the wall and went to sit down on the seat.

'When's the next bus?'

'In about an hour' he sighed 'your tracking party could have caught up by then, or they would be very close'

'So what are we going to do?' I asked wearily.

'I don't know…I guess we'll just have to keep running' he said standing up and looking around. 'Come on.' He said as he effortlessly picked me up and placed me on his back as if I was a rag doll.

'Dimitri?'

'Yes, love?'

'I've been thinking…' I trailed off.

'About?' he prompted.

'When I deliver the baby…what do you think it will be?'

He paused 'as in boy or a girl?'

'No, no. I mean will it be a damphir or part…Strigoi?'

He was silent for a moment 'I'm not sure…I never really thought about that'

'I'm scared, Dimitri. I'm scared that our baby will turn out to be a monster'

'Don't be scared, I won't let it hurt you, I will not let anything hurt you' he tried to assure me.

'I have to be sure that the baby will survive.' I continued 'I have to go back for Lissa. If anything goes wrong, she can heal the baby. She owes me this. She will give me the piece of mind that I know our baby will live…no matter what happens to me'

'Nothing is going to happen to you' he said sternly. I felt his muscles tighten under me.

'It's just a precaution' I said while stroking his arm, and he instantly relaxed.

'But we can't go back there, they'll capture you again. And what about the wards? I won't be able to come with you'

'I'll just have to go alone' I sighed and I felt him tense again.

'No' he said stiffly.

'Then we'll have to find a silver stake. Seen one lying around lately?' I joked. He obviously didn't think it was funny, and just grunted in response and started to jog a little faster.

'What happened to your silver stake?' he questioned.

'Oh my god, my stake! It's in my apartment, I can't believe that I didn't think of taking it with me when I went to get my dinner that night. It would have helped and we wouldn't be running for our lives right now' I mentally beat myself up.

'Are you sure it would have helped? Would you really be able to kill the guardians that came after you?' he asked

I sighed 'I guess not, but I could have threatened them with it' I argued.

He chuckled a bit before his head shot up suddenly 'They're coming this way, they'll be here in less than 15 minutes'

'Can we go around them?'

'It'll be risky but I think we could do it…let's just hope we don't run into any wards' he mumbled before he started to run back into the forest. We had been running for a few minutes before we heard the barking. Dimitri mumbled something in Russian and picked up the pace until it was practically sprinting. I pressed my face to his back to avoid being hit in the face by twigs and leaves.

'They've spread out…this is going to be harder' he growled 'hold on tight' he said before he ran straight up a large, steep tree and crouched on a large branch. I slid off his back and sat on the branch.

I opened my mouth to ask him what we were doing in the tree but he placed one hand over it and held a finger to his lips. I nodded in understanding. He pointed along the branch, indicating that we had to move.

He moved effortlessly and gracefully along the branch while I shimmied along the branch, clinging to it for dear life. We were about 50 meters above the ground and if I fell, I knew I would break my neck on the roots and rocks below.

'Found anything?' said a voice from below me. I froze.

'No, nothing yet. The hounds are still tracking them' said a second voice. Dimitri noticed that I wasn't moving and grabbed my hand and started to pull me along.

He moved swiftly, without making a sound, while I moved clumsily because of the shock and because I was still weak and the pain was starting to return to my torso.

'Well keep looking; we cannot let them slip through our fingers like sand. We will find my daughter before that monster she's carrying is unleashed' said the first voice. I froze again. It was Janine's voice.

Dimitri continued to tug me along, mouthing the words 'We have to get out of here' but I was finding it harder to keep up.

Finally I lost my footing and slipped off the branch, falling towards to rocks below. I cried out in shock and the people below looked up and started shouting things that I didn't catch.

Dimitri tightened his grip on my arm and jerked me up. I cried out again as I felt my shoulder pop out of its socket. I was swinging there, hanging 50 meters above the ground with a dislocated shoulder. Perfect.

Eventually Dimitri gently pulled me and cradled me in his arm.

'M-m-my a-arm hurts s-s-so m-much' I managed to choke out in between sobs.

He examined my shoulder; it had swelled up and was about the size of a bowling ball now. 'Hold still' he said before he forced my arm back up into the socket. I screamed again and more tears ran down my face.

'So much for this plan' he joked before scooping me up in his arms and started running along the uneven branch as if it was a sprinting track. When we got to the end of the branch, he pushed off and propelled us through the air.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came. We had landed softly on the ground and we now running flat out towards the school.

Barking and shouting echoed though the forest but we never slowed.

All of a sudden, we were flung backwards, as if he had run into an invisible wall.

'We really should have thought this thought' I sobbed, clutching my arm.

He let out a forced laugh and we both turned back towards the sound of the shouting.

'Shit' I mumbled 'now what?'

*********

**Sorry**** if my description of shoulder dislocation wasn't right; it has never happened to me so I wasn't sure**

**I'm a bit stuck now and I don't know how they could escape, so if you have any ideas, I'm all ears!!!!**

**Thanks so much for reading and you know my rule about reviewing :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!!**

**I'm so so so sorry it has taken me soooooo long to update, I've been so busy with assignments and exams and homework and music and…you get the picture :D**

**Chapter 8**

RPOV

Dimitri pushed me behind him and through the ward.

'Go' he said sternly.

'I'm not leaving you! They'll kill you!' I shouted, I didn't care if we were heard.

He looked at me seriously through the ward, he no longer looked like my loving Dimitri, he was a Strigoi and he was protecting me. 'I'll fight them off and you find Lissa'

'I'm not leaving you!' I repeated, trying to get past the ward again. He just pushed me back.

'Go!' he shouted and faced the guardians that were advancing towards us.

I didn't move.

'Go!' he said one last time.

'I love you Dimitri' I said, throwing myself at him and crushing my lips to his before I set off running in the direction of the school.

'I love you too, Roza' I heard him call. But I didn't have time to turn around, I just kept running.

Tears streamed down my face; partly because of my aching arm that I cradled, trying not to jolt it too much, and partly at the thought of never seeing Dimitri again. What if he didn't make it? What if the guardians still caught me after his sacrifice? What if, after all we had done, our baby still was killed? What if?

I pushed myself forward; I would not allow the guardians to find me. I would not allow them to hurt our baby; I would not allow them to hurt my little Dimitri.

DPOV

'I love you too, Roza' I called after her as she ran towards the school.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' said a voice from behind me. I spun around to see Janine standing there with her hands on her hips.

I bared my teeth at her and let out a menacing growl.

'Your growling doesn't scare me, Belikov, you're extremely outnumbered and if you step aside now, we'll make your death quick and painless'

'Die in a fucking hole, Janine' I snarled.

She sighed 'You leave me no choice' she flicked her hand towards me and all the other guardians and hounds started to close in.

I skimmed my surroundings and counted the number of threats. There were about 10 guardians and 5 PSI hounds. There were many tall trees that I could climb up but I knew I couldn't just run away and hope that they would follow me. I had to hold them off, so that my Roza could get away. I looked at the faces of the guardians and recognized most of them. Stan, Alberta…I didn't really want to kill them, but I knew they were trying to hurt Rose and my mood changed completely.

'Bring it on' I snarled at the advancing threats. I crouched into a fighting position and prepared myself.

They all came at me at the same time, silver stakes flying everywhere. They were fast, but I was faster. I dodged the stakes and blows with ease. I ripped and cracked anything I could get my hands on. I was in a wild rage and nothing could stop it. Well…there was one thing that could. A scream echoed through the forest behind me.

Rose. They had got to her.

I grabbed a stake of a dead guardian. My hand burned, I was in excruciating pain yet I didn't let go. I plunged it into the ground where the ward was and saw a faint shadow disappear as it rippled away.

I took off running at full pelt towards the sound.

'No, let me go! Help, anyone, please help!' yelled my angel. She sounded close and I urged myself to go faster. When I finally broke thought into the clearing, I saw four guardians grabbing at Rose and one on the ground not moving.

'Get your hands off her!' I yelled, walking right up to them, twisting their necks, creating a sickening snap each time I snapped their necks. They were dead even before they could register that I was actually there.

Rose collapsed to the ground, sobbing and screaming at the same time. I ran to her side.

'Baby, did they hurt you? I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry' I crooned, cradling her in my arms, trying to calm her down.

'Th-the s-s-sound! M-m-Mason! Th-the g-g-ghosts! They're he-here!' she sobbed, holding her hands to her head, trying to force them out. 'S-so m-m-much death! Please! M-m-make them s-stop!'

I looked around franticly and found a stake. 'Roza, can you pick up the stake?' she nodded and grasped it in her shaky hands 'Good, now if we're going to find Lissa, we have to take down the wards. Can you live with the ghosts for awhile before they calm down again?'

She hesitated but eventually nodded 'Okay' she whispered.

'We need to get out of here' I said before I started running towards the one thing we had been trying to escape. St Vladimir's.

I would occasionally stop and Rose would stab the ground causing the wards to disappear.

We made it to the school in less than five minutes and we ran straight to Lissa's room. Most of the students were in classes so we could move around without being seen.

When we got to her room, I placed Rose on the bed. She had calmed down and was looking around the room.

'What should we do now?' I asked 'All the students would be in classes right now'

'I guess we could wait?' she shrugged and started to make herself comfortable. I walked over to her and sat with her on the bed.

We sat awkwardly for awhile until she suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and crushed her lips to mine. I kissed her back enthusiastically, running my hands up and down her back.

We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and I instantly crouched in front of the, letting out a deep growl.

'Sorry to break up this little reunion but I thought I was going to throw up if I stood here a moment longer' scoffed Adrian from the doorway.

'What do you want, Adrian?' Rose spat, placing a hand on my back to calm me down.

'Well, I was just wondering what you were doing back here after such an outstanding escape?' he stated, walking further into the room.

'That's none of your business' she snarled.

'Either you tell me why or I'll tell people you're here' he teased.

'That's blackmail'

'So?'

She glared at him 'You wouldn't dare'

'Try me' he glared back at her.

Her jaw tightened 'We're here for Lissa' she mumbled.

'Now that might be a bit difficult' he sighed.

'Why?'

'Because she's been captured and is under close watch'

'What?!' I blurted out.

He turned his attention to me 'You heard me'

Rose groaned and put her head in her hands 'This is all my fault! How could I have been so stupid?! Of course they would imprison her if I tried to escape, she helped me!' her head shot up. 'What about Christian?'

'They got him too' Adrian murmured.

Rose broke down into sobs 'I was s-supposed to p-protect her, but I left her and now she's – she's'

I glared at Adrian and went to comfort her 'Please don't cry baby, it wasn't your fault'

'But it is' she cried, lifting her tear streaked face from her hands 'if I took her with me in the first place, she would be with me now'

'Could we break in and get them out?' I asked Adrian, while rubbing Rose's back.

'No chance'

'Another sob raked through her body.

Adrian cocked his head to the side 'Why did you need Lissa anyway?'

'We ne-e-e-d…We n-n-needed' Rose began.

'We needed her when the baby we delivered, to heal the baby and Rose if anything we wrong' Rose shook her head rough fully 'Okay, only the baby'

'I think you're forgetting that I'm a spirit user too' he said, placing his hands on his waist.

'Yes, but you don't know how to control it'

'I actually have been practicing and I can use it just as well as Lissa can' he said proudly.

Rose popped her head up 'Can you come with us?' she asked.

'No' I growled dangerously.

'Why not? He's a spirit user isn't he?'

'Yes but-'

'-but what Dimitri?'

I glared at her lovely face 'I don't want him anywhere near you'

'If your jealousy gets our baby killed, so help me I will-'

'What makes you think I'll come with you?' interrupted Adrian.

Rose and I stopped arguing and turn to face him.

'Excuse me?' she asked.

'I said, what makes you think I'll come with you? He replied.

'You'll come if we ask you to' she growled dangerously.

'Why? What's in it for me?'

'Please Adrian; you can have anything you want, just agree to come with us' she pleaded. Wait…_my _Rose was pleading with _Adrian_.

'Kiss me' he said simply.

'What?!' she said in shock.

'Kiss me and I'll do whatever you want me to'

Rose thought about it for a moment before getting up from the bed and starting to walk over to him.

'No' I growled again, catching her hand and pulling her to me.

'Let me go' she struggled.

'No' I repeated.

'You're being so stupid about all this! We need a spirit user and he's offering himself to us!'

'In exchange for your body!' I yelled back.

'God Dimitri! I's not like I'm going to have sex with him or anything!' she said Adrian stiffen and quickly said 'Don't get any ideas!' she turned back to me 'We need him!'

'No, we don't. We can find a way to free Lissa' she stopped struggling and held my face in her hands.

'Let me do this, we need his help and you already know that I love you more than everything else in the world put together' she said before softly pressing her lips to mine.

I sighed and reluctantly let her go.

'Thank you' she whispered before walking over to Adrian 'Okay, lets this over and done with' she sighed.

A sly smile crept across his face and he grabbed my Roza by her hips and pressed their pelvises together.

It took everything not to run over to them and rip his smirking head off.

Behave' she said nervously before he crashed his wet lips to hers. I watched in horror as he ran his hand up and down her body, groping her. The look of disgust on my face mirrored Rose's. Hatred washed through me like boiling water.

Eventually, she pushed him away, gasping for breath and rubbing her hand against her tongue to get rid of the taste of his saliva.

'You lucky basted' Adrian panted 'You can have her any time you like'

She skipped over to me and whispered in my ear 'He's a dreadful kisser'

I grinned 'Am I better than him?'

'Hell yes!' she said and kissed me forcefully 'You're the best' she murmured against my lips.

'Okay, okay, break it up' groaned Adrian 'you don't have to rub it in my face'

'We have to get away, before they catch us again' she said before pulling me out the door. Adrian followed obediently.

We quickly ran out of the building and towards the front gate before we heard the shouting.

'Ebanatyi pidaraz! Chyort voz'mi!' I swore in Russian. We were so close 'Quick, climb on my back Adrian' he looked confused but obeyed.

I scooped Rose up in my arms and set off running at full pelt.

We were running along practically the same path that we had been earlier this morning but this time, we had one extra pest.

*********

**And yes that is really Russian swearing :D sorry if I got it a bit wrong and thank you Roza for giving me the idea :D**

**They mean '****fucking motherfucker' and 'damn it! Oh, shit!'**

**Thank you all soooooo much for reading and plz plz plz review if you want faster updates :D :D :D**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!!!!!!!  
Please don't hate me forever for not updating in such a LONG time!!!  
But now I'm finally updating so enjoy!!! :D :D :D

*****

We ran through the forest, Dimitri cradling me in his arms while Adrian clung to his back for dear life.  
The shouting had slowly faded away and that left only the sound of Dimitri's steady breathing, his feet hitting the ground and the thumping every time Adrian hit his back.  
After awhile, Adrian asked "Whe-" thump "Wher-" thump "Where are we-" thump "Going?"  
"We're going to Spokane and we'll catch the first bus out of here" replied Dimitri "And I wouldn't be speaking if I was you; you'll bite your tongue off"  
"I don't have to take orders from you- Ow! Shit my tongue" Adrian screamed, letting go of one hand to clam over his mouth, tears welling in his eyes.  
"Told you so" chuckled Dimitri "Serves him right, maybe if he cuts his tongue off fully, he won't be able to stick it in your mouth again" he whispered to me. I playfully smacked his arm, giggling to myself.  
A few moments later, we broke out of the forest into the town of Spokane. That strange feeling set in again and I closed my eyes, focusing on other things.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Dimitri asked, stroking my face with his fingertips.  
I swallowed and opened my eyes "Just memories"  
"Don't worry, we'll be out of here as soon as possible" he said walking over to the bus timetable. He grinned happily and placed me on the ground. "Next bus is in 10 minutes"  
"Thank god" groaned Adrian, sliding off Dimitri's back "A little longer on your back and I would have chucked" he said spitting on the ground. His saliva was red with blood.  
I saw Dimitri stiffen and walk stiffly over to the bus stop, holding his nose.  
"What's his problem?" he asked gesturing to Dimitri.  
"Bit sensitive to blood" I replied.  
"Really?" he said, raising an eyebrow. He drew back saliva and spat even more on the ground, causing Dimitri to twitch slightly.  
"Stop it!" I yelled, rubbing the blood away with my foot "Do you have a death wish?"  
He thought about that "Well it depends who's killing me; if he is, then no, I think I'll keep my life, but if it's you..." he trailed off suggestively, grinning sexily at me.  
"You're disgusting" I spat.  
"I think I can change how you think of me, if you just give me a chance" he murmured, sliding his arm around my waist and squeezing my butt slightly.  
That was the last straw. I grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back painfully. "Fuck you" I whispered in his ear.  
He paused "Was that an invitation?"  
I groaned in frustration and threw him to the ground."Can you heal yourself so you can at least stop bugging Dimitri?"  
He picked himself off the ground, dusting the dirt off his jacket "Never tried before"  
"Well there's always a first time for everything" I said simply.  
"What if I want to continue tormenting Mr Bloodthirsty over there?" he teased.  
I balled my hands into fists and he got the message.  
"Okay" he sighed and closed his eyes in concentration.  
Suddenly a small, glowing dome formed around him. I was standing just outside the dome but I started feeling all warm and fuzzy anyway. The feeling was identical to how Lissa felt when she used Spirit. Small shoots of grass started to poke their way out of the pavement all around him.  
And then it was gone, as if that lovely feeling had never been there.  
Adrian sighed and started to sway. I quickly ran to him and caught him before he hit the pavement.  
"Well it worked" he said happily, showing me that his tongue was better.  
"What just happened? There was like a dome around you?" I exclaimed.  
"There was?" he asked frowning.  
"Yes, that was really strong spirit. I'm surprised you haven't passed out already" I answered, still in awe of what just happened.  
"Well, if you're finished drooling all over him, the bus is here" Dimitri growled angrily.  
"You're not jealous are you?" I asked smugly, walking over to join him at the bus stop.  
"No" he replied stiffly, refusing to look at me.  
"Yes you are" I laughed.  
"Well why wouldn't I be jealous?" he said, turning to face me.  
"Because you should know that I don't love Adrian, I love you!"  
The bus interrupted our argument as its squeaky doors sprung open.  
The three of us stepped onto the bus.  
"Three tickets to..." he turned to face me "Where did you use to live?" he whispered to me.  
"Billings" I answered quickly.  
He nodded "Three tickets to Billings please" he said confidently while looking at the ground. His red eyes would probably frighten the driver.  
"All the way to Billings you say?!" the driver asked in a surprised voice "Nine dollars please"  
Dimitri handed the money over silently and collected to tickets. He led the way to the back of the bus where I sat next to Dimitri and Adrian sat behind us.  
"Where'd you get the money?" I asked him.  
"The cabin" he answered simply.  
"Oh" I sighed. After a few moments, I felt Adrian's eyes boaring into the back of my head. I groaned and turned around "Stop it"  
"Stop what?" he asked.  
"Stop looking at me" I growled.  
"Why?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.  
"Because it's annoying!" I snarled and turned back to the front.  
Dimitri silently took my hand in his and stroked the back of it with his thumb. Just that small gesture helped me relax.  
"Thank you" I whispered.  
"For what?" he asked.  
"For everything" I replied passionately.  
"For making you a fugitive?" he asked sceptically.  
"You didn't do that, I made the decision to run"  
"But if you had never met me, you would never be pregnant-"  
I cut him off with a kiss. When we finally broke away, I rested my forehead against his.  
"This baby is the best thing that has ever happened to me" I said sternly.  
"But-"  
I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth.  
"The best thing that has ever happened to me" I repeated.  
He sighed and pulled my hand from his mouth.  
"I love you, so so much" he said quietly while stroking my face with his fingertips.  
"I know" I said before pulling his mouth to mine again.  
"I love you more than everything in this world put together" I mumbled against his lips.  
"I know" he chuckled.  
Suddenly I felt something inside me snap, followed by immense pain.  
I broke away from the kiss and keeled over screaming in pain.  
"Rose!? Rose!? Are you okay!? What happened!?" said Dimitri frantically.  
"It hurts, so much!" I yelled.  
I felt the bus pull to an abrupt stop and I heard footsteps walking up the aisle.  
"What the hell's going on down here!?" the driver yelled.  
"I-I don't know. She just started screaming and saying she's in pain" spluttered Dimitri as he tried to help me. "Where does it hurt?"  
"The-baby" I gasped and screamed again as I felt something tear again.  
"Дерьмо! (Shit)" he yelled "Adrian, help!"  
I tried to wrench my eyelids open but black spots obstructed my vision. I saw a glimpse of Dimitri's worried face and Adrian's creased face as he tried to heal me.  
I felt more rip and I collapsed on the floor in a heap. The last thing I saw was Dimitri's face before I was pulled into darkness.

*****

Hope you enjoyed!!!  
And I really am sorry about taking so long to update!!!  
If you want to know how Дерьмо is pronounced it's:  
ah-ye-r (rolled)-moh  
Plz plz plz review and tell me what you thought!! :D :D :D


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry it has taken me SO long to update but I've just had so much going on recently and I've had no time what so ever to write!! (Except for in class :D)**

**So enjoy the next chapter!!!**

Chapter 10

DPOV

Rose suddenly lurched forward, screaming in pain.

"Rose?! Rose, what happening?!" I yelled as I tried to get her to sit up straight, but she toppled into the aisle on her hands and knees.

I frantically rolled her over onto her back while he screams echoed through the small bus.

"Adrian, help me!" I yelled at him. He was still sitting in his seat, staring helplessly at Rose's thrashing body.

He quickly scrambled out of his seat and placed his hands on Rose's swelling torso.

"It hurts so much!" she screamed as she thrashed around more, trying to escape the pain.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright" I said calmly as I held her limbs down. Her eyeballs began to roll back in to her skull and I knew she was losing consciousness.

"What's going on down here?!" yelled the bus driver. I hadn't even noticed that the bus had stopped moving.

"I don't know" I said to the driver "Adrian?!"

"I'm trying!" he grunted at he closed his eyes tighter, concentrating as hard as he could. Blood started gushing out of Rose and my Strigoi senses kicked in.

I looked greedily at the blood and licked my lips.

Adrian noticed.

"No!" he yelled as he pushed against my chest in an attempt to get me out of the bus.

But the blood...the blood...the luscious blood as it dripped out of my Rose...my Rose...my Rose?!

What was I thinking?!

I ran from the bus, out of the stuffy air that held the heavenly sent of blood.

I had been so close to bitting my Roza and sucking her dry...killing her and our unborn baby...

APOV

I saw Dimitri run from the bus before more and more blood gushed out of Rose.

All the passengers that were on the bus had already run out of it, along with the driver.

"Come one Rose!" I yelled as I let the spirit flow through me and into her.

The only thing that I knew that could be happening was a really really bad miscarriage.

Rose was still twitching although she had been unconscious for a long time.

"Come on, Come on!" I grunted as I pushed more and more spirit into her.

She thrashed again and more blood poured out of her.

Finally the thought crossed my mind. Rose was going to die. I was becoming too weak and I was going to pass out any minute now and she would just keep losing blood.

"Please, Rose, you can't die" I sobbed as I generated as much spirit as I could with the last of my energy. My sweat and tears dripped onto her bloated torso, mixing with her blood.

I drained the last spirit I had into her before I collapsed into a pool of her blood.

DPOV

Once I had cleared my head, I ran back into the bus to help Adrian in anyway I could.

I found Adrian lying next to Rose, covered in her blood.

Rose was still twitching but it was less that the violent thrashing that was happening before and it seemed as if she had stopped gushing blood.

I ran over to Rose and checked for a pulse. It was weak but it was still there.

"Adrian?!" I called as I shook his shoulder. He didn't move.

"Adrian!" I yelled as I shook him harder.

"Perfect, just bloody perfect" I mumbled sarcastically as I slung Adrian across my back and carefully picked Rose up into my arms.

"How long to the nearest hospital?" I asked the bus driver desperately.

"Ah, about 15 minutes that way" he said, pointing to the North.

"Thanks" I said before I started to run in that direction.

"You're not thinking of walking there are you?!" yelled the driver.

"Well seeing as I'm already walking...yeah!" I said.

"Come on, get in the bus. I'll drive you there" he offered, beckoning me to the bus.

I contemplated this...it would be faster than walking.

"Okay" I said as I jogged back to the bus.

In a few minutes, we pulled up out the front of Billings's hospital.

I thanked the driver and ran into the emergency room with two unconscious bodies in my arms.

"I need help" I said franticly to the lady at the front desk.

She looked at Rose and Adrian before running to get two beds.

She came back wheeling two beds and with five doctors following her.

"Do you know what happened to them?" asked one of the doctors as she felt for Rose's pulse.

"She just started screaming and saying she was in pain and then blood started gushing from her..." I cleared my throat before saying"vagina and then she passed out and started twitching" I explained.

"Is she pregnant?" asked another doctor as she helped Rose and Adrian onto the beds.

"Yes, 4 months" I nodded.

"Sounds like a miscarriage" mumbled a third doctor. "What happened to him?" she asked, gesturing to Adrian.

"I-i don't know...he must have passed out while I was out of the room"

"Well the girls-"

"Rose" I interrupted.

"Yes, well Rose's situation is much worse and we need to take her into surgery straight away"

"Okay, do whatever you have to do to save her" I pleaded.

"We'll try our best" she said as she and two other doctors wheeled my Rose down the hall.

"I'm sorry but what's the man's name?" asked one of the remaining doctors.

"Adrian" I replied, still looking in the direction that they had wheeled Rose off to.

"Adrian doesn't seem to have endured an obvious trauma before he passed out, so we can just take him to a room and monitor his progress" she said before wheeling him off.

"Sir? I need you to fill out these forms" said the receptionist while handing me a clipboard and pen.

I slowly filled out the two forms as best as I could. I handed the receptionist the forms back.

"Could I see Rose?" I asked.

She shook her head "I'm sorry, she's still in surgery"

"Well, can I see Adrian?"

"Yes...that should be fine. He's in room 119"

"Thank you" I mumbled before walking down the hallway to room 119.

I burst into the room and found Adrian lying, still unconscious, with an oxygen mask strapped around his face. I walked over to his side, they had wiped Rose's blood off his face but his hair was still stiff and shiny from being soaked in it.

"Adrian?" I whispered in his ear. He didn't respond. "Adrian" I said, shaking his shoulders slightly. He still didn't respond. "Adrian! Wake the fuck up!" I yelled at him, shaking him rough fully.

I was getting desperate. I had to ask him if he had healed Rose in time, if she would survive all this?

He still didn't wake up. I looked around and noticed that he had a drip in his arm. I followed the tube to a clear bag of fluid. I suddenly squeezed the bag, causing Adrian to jolt upright.

"Ow, fuck, Ow, fuck, stop it!" he yelled at me, ripping the drip out of his arm.

"Good, you're awake" I grinned and let go of the bag.

"Where the hell is I?" he asked, still rubbing his arm.

"Hospital. What happened to Rose? Could you heal her?"

He pushed himself up so that he was sitting straight. "She just kept bleeding...I couldn't stop it...and then I just got too weak and passed out"

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's it" he confirmed.

"Rose had stopped bleeding when I found you two?"

"Really? Maybe my healing worked?"

"Maybe" I thought about this for a moment.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Mr. Belikov?" the receptionist peaked around the door "Miss Hathaway is out of surgery and into recovery"

"Can I see her?"

"She's still unconscious but yes, you can see her"

"Did the surgery go well?"

"I'm sorry I don't know" she said before leaving.

"Bye Adrian" I said as I walked quickly out the door.

"So you're just going to leave me?!" he called after me.

I looked back "Ah, yeah" I said before walking into the recovery section of the hospital.

"Rose Hathaway?" I asked the receptionist at the desk.

"Room 271 on the right" she said, pointing to the hallway behind her.

I mumbled my thanks and jogged down the hallway to her room.

I opened the door a crack and peered in at my Roza. It looked as if she was sleeping; the only thing that made her look sick was the copious amount of tubes that were attached to her. I sighed and walked quietly into the room.

The only sound was the beeping of her heart monitor and the sound of the oxygen pump. I leant over her and looked at her peaceful face.

I grasped her hand in mine "Please, Rose, Please wake up" I pleaded. I glanced at her. She was still unconscious. "I need to know, Roza, I need to know that you're okay...that you're going to make it through all this and wake up"

"Hey Comrade" said a croaky voice.

I sat up quickly and looked into the beautiful brown eyes of my Roza.

"Rose?!" I said, cupping her face in my hands.

"Yup" she said, popping the 'p'.

I pulled her into an embrace "Oh Roza! I thought I had lost you" I sobbed as hot tears ran freely down my face.

"Can't get rid of me that easily" she chuckled.

I crushed my lips to hers sweetly.

In the back of my mind I heard the sound of her heart monitor slowing down.

60.

54.

48.

39.

32.

27.

19.

8.

0.

Rose became limp in my arms and the long beep filled my ears.

"Rose?!" I called as I shook her gently. She didn't respond as her head rolled backwards, hanging limply.

"Doctor! We need a doctor in here! Code Blue!!!" I yelled while hitting the nurse call button over and over again.

*****

**Plz plz plz review and make me happy cause when I'm happy I feel like writing and when I feel like writing...YOU GET FASTER UPDATES!!!**

**It's a win win scenario :D :D :D :D**


End file.
